


A Blissful Night

by glasses895demon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses895demon/pseuds/glasses895demon





	A Blissful Night

_"Iwa-Chan~"_

That voice of tone was always used for when Iwaizumi would be teased. Or when an attempt to tease him was in action. He would always glare at the teasing captain until he would loosen up in fear and apologise over and over, begging not to be hit with a volleyball.

But this situation was different. The teasing was different. On an entirely new level.

Their volleyball jerseys were on the floor among most of their other clothing usually worn at training and matches. Oikawa licked his own lips slowly as he looked up to the other male, tugging at his boxers to reveal parts of his crotch that were _begging_ for him. Begging for Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-Chan, won't you touch me~?" 

The question brought him back to reality in an instant. Why was he being so difficult at a time like this? He wanted all of Oikawa to be his in this moment and not some dream he would wake up from after releasing, gasping, and panting. No, this was going to be real. Oikawa was _really_ asking him for it. Without saying a word he slowly leaned over and very gently pressed his hand down, which made Oikawa squirm in delight underneath him.

"You're very demanding today, aren't you? Since when has this been Oikawa time?"

"I don't have any idea of what you mean Iwa-Chan. You like it when you do these things to me, don't you? Because I know you do."

Not wanting to answer the question directly he pressed down again which earned him a surprised moan from the man looking at him. Oikawa leaned his body upward to be in Iwaizumi's hand which caused both males to blush at the new feeling. Iwaizumi began pressing, massaging, and doing everything that would cause Oikawa to moan loudly. Together they ripped off the boxers and carelessly tossed them to the floor, but Iwaizumi was brought back to paying attention to Oikawa as they met lips. It was needy yet there was a passionate feel to it as the captain moaned softly into his mouth Despite both males not wanting the kiss to end, they parted lips to fill their lungs with fresh air.

"Hajime, take me."

The spiker's green eyes widened as he met the setters soft eyes. Oikawa's hands travelled down the vice captains body slowly and carefully while his lips formed into a smirk only Iwaizumi seen. Not bothering to take his boxers off the entire way, Oikawa pulled them down to his knees to give his partner a quick hand job.

"Your moans are _such_ a turn on Iwa-Chan, I'm going to make you feel just as good as you've made me before you go in me."

The moans became louder and were the only noises detectable from the room. Iwaizumi was using a bottle of lube to prepare Oikawa while he was giving him a hand job. Minutes later Iwaizumi groaned as he felt Oikawa leaning back and letting go.

"I'm all yours so there's no need to hold back. Take me Hajime." 

He bit down on his lip as he looked at Oikawa who was finally showing signs of embarrassment. Slightly parting Oikawa's legs, he nodded before lining himself up and sliding it. He held his breath as the male underneath gasped in surprise. It took a few minutes before he began thrusting with Oikawa's approval. 

"Oh Iwa-Chan, you're amazing. At being our ace, our vice-captain, being inside- aaah~"

Hearing Oikawa praise him was embarrassing enough and was more interested in hearing his lover moan. He groaned as he slammed faster and faster into the other's entrance, entering his body completely. Oikawa was quickly becoming a mess as his hands searched for holding to grab onto, something to tug at, which soon became Iwaizumi's jet black hair. He could feel the other pulling him close, so close, their bodies were slamming off each other as he increased the pace.

"It's right there Hajime. Right there feels like _heaven_ ~"

"Oikawa. I'm not going to be able to hold it in for much longer if you keep saying those things."

"Then don't. I want every little bit of you in me. That includes those seeds."

  
He didn't need Oikawa to tell him that. Ever. But some part of him liked Oikawa's use of words and that certain time that would make him want to fuck him harder.

"Hajime, not there. I'll see stars if you push it."

"Well, then you'll be seeing galaxies by the time we're through."

"You're so dirty Hajime. I wonder can you follow through?"

Iwaizumi lightly glared down to Oikawa, who was grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed onto Oikawa's shoulders and went further than he had the previous times they had done this. His partner's moans and cries were well worth it. Fewer words were spoken as they moaned and groaned, both nearly at their climaxes.

"Oikawa, I can't- I'm going to-"

"Hurry Hajime. I can't take anymore. I'm going to- Aaah! Hnnn~"

Iwaizumi felt a warming sensation run through him as he released inside of Oikawa. Oikawa wasn't holding back any noises as his lover released inside him and his own come was over the lower half of his chest. After Iwaizumi has ridden it all out Oikawa pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"You know we won't be doing this for a while right?"

"That's fine with me. As long as I am with you Iwa-Chan I don't mind what we do. Though next time I will make sure to return the favour."

"Don't you have volleyballs in your bedroom? I sure could use one about now."

"Iwa-Chan no! Don't be so cruel after such a lovely occasion!" 

After that, the Aoba Josai captain and vice-captain argued playfully (from Oikawa's point of view at least) until they decided to cuddle and make sure the other was okay. Not long after they eventually called in for the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
